The Story of Kofuku
by Yuno - Hime
Summary: Kofuku x Daikoku Kofuku's father died when she was little and her mother died when Kofuku was 14 giving birth to her twin siblings. After their deaths they are separated from each other. Until about 600 years later when they are reunited. (This is pretty much Kofuku's life if she were a human then a deity instead of being created by the need to blame someone for their bad luck.)


**_Note: Daikoku is alread a spirit (that means he's dead). Kofuku will die (as a human) in this chapter. She is 18 and has twin siblings that are 4. Though I may have flashbacks to when she was 14, they are just memories, she's 18, please don't forget that._**

 ***Kofuku's POV***

"Come on," I called to my little brother and sister, Sakura and Takashi, who were about 20 feet behind me.Seems like not so long ago I was the only one.

 ***Flashback*** **3rd Persons POV***

"Lay down," a 13 year old Kofuku told her pregnant mother.

"In your condition it might hurt the baby if you move too much," she said as her mother was thrown into a fit of coughing.

Sighing and laying back down she said, "you win."

Ms. Ebisu sighed, "if only your father could have been here to see this."

 ***Time Skip***

"The baby should be here at any moment," said one of the midwives to the now 14 year old Kofuku.

Suddenly the sound of babies crying was heard from the other room.

"Twins!"

 ***End of Flashback*Kofuku's POV***

"We're home," I cried, opening the door to our small, shack looking house.

"Yay," they cried in unison.

We used to come home to Mom cooking dinner but now...

 ***Flashback* Kofuku's POV***

"Did you hear about the woman who died giving birth a few months back," I heard a the vegetable stall owner gossip.

"Yeah, didn't she have kids? I heard her husband died too," the woman beside her whispered back.

"I wonder what filth they're living in. The oldest ones only 14."

 _They're talking about me,_ I thought. _We don't live in "filth". I make sure everything is always clean. Sure, things might have been chaotic when Mom first died, but I have everything under control now._

Before I even knew what was happening, they both started talking. I couldn't believe it. Their first words!

All too suddenly, I realized what they were calling me.

"Mama!"

... _Crap._

 ***End of Flashback***

 _I have to do the laundry and make dinner. Crud..._

 _I know! I can just put the food over the fire and was laundry while it's cooking! It should be done by the time a get back. That way I can save half the time!_

Okay you two," I said to the twins who were on the floor playing with their stuffed animals. "I need to go do the laundry, but the food is on the fire so don't touch it, alright?"

"Yes, Mama!"

Yeah, I kinda gave up on the whole "don't call me mama cause I'm not" thing.

 _What harm could it do. They're never going to know their real mother._

"Mama."

"Yes, Sakura."

"What happened to Daddy?"

 _Oh boy._

"Well, a long time ago he had to go away. But he'll be back one day. Sooner or later anyway."

 _It's not that bad of a lie. I'll get married someday anyway._

 ***Time Skip***

 _Wow, I'm almost done with the laundry. And it took less time than I thou-..._

 _What's that smell?_

 _It smells like... No._

 _ **Smoke.**_

 ***A quick run to the house***

 _I have to get them out of here,_ I thought as I entered the burning building.

"Takashi! Sakura! Where are you?!"

"Mama," I heard two weak voices call from the kitchen.

As I reached the twins I saw that they were covered in black ash.

"I'm gonna get you two out of here," I reasurred the crying children in my arms.

But just as I was about to make it out a beam fell on top of us.

"Takashi, Sakura, I'm sorry."

 ***A week later***

"Did you hear about what some hunters found 6 days ago?"

"No, what?"

"I was told that they found that old house in the forest burnt down with the family that lived in it inside. Those poor souls."

To be continued...

A/N: Hello, readers! I hope you liked the first chapter. This is actually my first Kofuku x Daikoku fanfic sooooo... Yeah, anywho. Thank you for reading and please review!


End file.
